


Did You Get My Text?

by E_Salvatore



Series: Meanwhile, Far Away From Murder Forest... [1]
Category: Tanis (Podcast), The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Gen, spoilers for TANIS 112, this is literally just a string of text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Salvatore/pseuds/E_Salvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic was supposed to have his phone with him. He was supposed to have an extra battery. He was supposed to be back after three days.</p>
<p>(Also known as: The One Where Everyone Spams the Hell out of Nic's Inbox.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Get My Text?

> **DAY ONE:**

 

 

> **DAY TWO:**

** **

** **

** **

** **

 

> **DAY THREE:**

** **

** **

** **

 

> **DAY FOUR:**

** **

** **

 

> **DAY FIVE:**

** **

 

> **DAY SIX:**

** **

** **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys! This was supposed to be a silly Tumblr post but the site was taking forever to let me post it so now this thing is an actual fic here on AO3.
> 
> Also: kindly ignore the fact that Nic's battery miraculously stays at 85% the entire time because I have no idea what I'm doing with this fake text thing.
> 
> UPDATE: [here's the story behind Strand's text.](http://esalvatore3.tumblr.com/post/143687213689/did-you-get-my-text-bonus-scene)


End file.
